megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nigi Mitama
Nigi Mitama is a demon in the series. History The calm and functional state of a person's soul, or kami, which is considered to be the opposite of Ara Mitama. The Ara Mitama must first be pacified with rites and worship before the Nigi Mitama will appear. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Mitama Race DLC-only Enemy *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' Mitama Race *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Mitama Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Mitama Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Mitama Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Mitama Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Nigi Mitama can only be obtained through fusion or from jewel trade-ins at Rag's Jewelry. By using a Nigi Mitama in the initial mitama fusion, the demon's post-mitama growth focuses on Magic, Intelligence and Luck stats. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Nigi Mitama appears primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest Death Has Its Applications, and appears as a rare encounter with every Mitama in the DLC quests Experience of the Afterlife and Underworld Money-Maker. They drop 10-Point Card and 20-Point Card, which give Flynn, respectively, 10 and 20 Burroughs App points. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nigi Mitama appears primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest "A Godslayer Needs Apps," and appear as a rare encounter in the DLC quests "A Godslayer Needs Levels," "A Godslayer Needs Macca" and "A Godslayer Needs Items." They drop and trade 5-Point Cards, 10-Point Cards and 20-Point Cards, and rarely Bead Chains and Amrita Sodas. Nigi Mitama likes to attempt to negate all incoming damage via its Tetrakarn and Makarakarn skills. Along with Almighty damage virtually being nulled by them, this can potentially leave them unscathed for an entire turn and they may continue this until they flee. Ailments that will keep them from acting can be used to prevent this. Nigi Mitama is vulnerable to Light and Darkness skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fusing any demon with a Nigi Mitama will amplify its Intelligence and Agility stats, increasing its speed and magic resistance. This can be freely done at the Goumaden, or with COMP Fusion provided that the Steiner app is installed. ''Persona 5'' Nigi Mitama is the fourth Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first Persona to learn the Divine Grace, Me Patra and Climate Decorum skills. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Nigi Mitama begins appearing in Field Hunt areas at Coordinate 136. It is weak to Fire attacks. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Like all the other Mitamas, fusion for Nigi Mitama can only be unlocked in a New Game Plus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Enemies Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Councilor Arcana